


Right Where Our Two Worlds Meet

by AllofReylo



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Angst, Awkward Crush, Crushes, F/M, Gay Male Character, Homophobia, Jealousy, M/M, Secret Crush, Teenage Drama, Teenagers, Unrequited Crush
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-24
Updated: 2018-01-25
Packaged: 2019-03-08 21:43:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13467150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllofReylo/pseuds/AllofReylo
Summary: Eddie Kaspbrak is in love with Richie Tozier. Richie Tozier is a fucking idiot. As usual.





	1. I'm not bulletproof, when it comes to you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tea_no_suga](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tea_no_suga/gifts).



> Title and chapter titles come from lyrics of songs which I associate with this ship.

 

Eddie Kaspbrak stared into his locker, thumbing through his pile of books, looking for what he needed for next period. 

 

That was when he heard it. Their laughter.  _Her_ laughter. Richie's and... Tiffany's. A cold feeling washed over Eddie, his hand gripping tightly onto his locker door. His eyes peered around it at his best friend, who had been pushed against his own locker, with Tiffany Johnson pressing her body into his, her hands shoved into Richie's dark tresses, as her lips met his in a sloppy display. 

 

Eddie's whole body seemed to tense and he was sure he let out a verbal "ugh" at the sight. He looked away, grabbing his books and slamming his locker shut, before quickly storming down the hallway. 

 

The noise made Richie break the kiss. He turned to look in the direction of Eddie stomping away. His attention was diverted for a moment, his smile tapering. He stared solemnly, before Tiffany's hand moved up to Richie's chin, turning his head back to face her. "Earth to Richie!?" 

 

He focused his attention again, his smile returning. 

 

"Am I boring you, Tozier?" 

 

"Not at all, beautiful," Richie replied before pressing his lips to hers and resuming their mini make-out session, the pair of them giggling into each other. 

 

* * *

 

Eddie put his head down in his last class of the day, trying to get through his work as fast as he could. He just wanted to get the fuck out of there and get home. For some reason, he couldn't concentrate. 

 

A slowed down replay of what he'd seen earlier kept looping in his mind, as he lay slumped at his desk, one arm draped across in front of him, his chin leaning on said arm. Without realising, he had begun to absent-mindedly draw random patterns and objects on his work in front of him. 

 

The image looped again. Richie leaning back against his locker, those stupid dark curls of his getting messed up even worse than usual. His coke-bottle glasses teetering on the end of his nose, having to push them up before Tiffany leaned in for a kiss. 

 

The way Richie had smiled down at Tiffany made Eddie's stomach lurch. The way he'd looked at her. The way his hand had rested on her hip, gripping her as they made out. Eddie pushed his pencil even harder into his work, almost tearing the page with the force of it. 

 

"...Mr. Kaspbrak!" The teacher called out, as if having said it for a third or fourth time in a row. 

 

Eddie looked up at the source of the voice, his hand coming to a standstill. 

 

"My, well, I've never had such a forthcoming student, Mr. K." 

 

"Huh?" Eddie was completely lost and out of it. 

 

"Class has been dismissed, Eddie." Mrs. Walker said. 

 

Eddie looked around again, realising the classroom was empty. How had he missed the bell? He had really been thinking way too deeply this time. 

 

"Oh." Eddie replied, quickly gathering his things, throwing his books into his bag as he shuffled out of his seat. "Sorry... thanks Mrs. Walker." He replied before practically running out of the room.

 

* * *

 

"Eddie wait up!" He heard his name being called. He recognised the voice to be Stan's. He didn't want Stan to see him, he didn't want to have to put on a brave face. Although, with Stan, he usually never had to. 

 

His initial urge to speed up between the crowds and pretend he never heard his friend quickly faded. He slowed down until Stan caught up with him. 

 

"Hey, Stan.” Eddie turned around. Stan could immediately see that Eddie was riled up. 

 

“What’s wrong, are you okay?” 

 

“Yeah” Eddie answered, unconvincingly. He knew Stan wouldn’t believe him anyway. 

 

“Was he with her again?” Stan asked. 

 

Eddie nodded his head, looking down. 

 

Stanley Uris knew Eddie Kaspbrak well. He knew that Eddie and Richie had been the closest of friends ever since they were kids. They had all been best friends since then. Eddie, Richie, Stan and Bill Denbrough. But Stan knew that Richie and Eddie had an even closer relationship than the rest. 

 

The two boys hung out together at every opportunity, even without the others. They had sleepovers, they went to the barrens together, sometimes camping out under the stars. 

 

But Stan was the only one who knew how Eddie really felt about Richie. He knew that Eddie held Richie in high regard, perhaps a higher regard than the others. He also knew that Eddie had realised a long time ago that he was gay. Stan had been the one he’d confided in. It didn’t take him long to work out that Eddie Kaspbrak was in love with Richie Tozier. 

 

His feelings for Richie were not something Eddie had openly admitted. But Stan wasn’t blind. He’d never wanted to question Eddie on it. He hadn’t wanted to make him feel uncomfortable. If he hadn’t told Stan about his feelings, he knew there must have been a good reason why. 

 

So Stan did what Stan always did and was just...  _There_. He simply acted like a friend. “You wanna go to the arcade and waste some money?” Stand smiled, looking hopeful. 

 

“No thanks Stan. Think I’m just gonna head on home.” Eddie replied forlornly. 

 

Stan knew not to push him. “Okay... Guess I’ll catch you later?” 

 

“Yeah. See ya Stanley.” 

 

Stan watched Eddie walk away, his heart aching for his friend. He couldn’t fathom what it must be like to be in love with your best friend and for there to be literally nothing you could do about it. 

 

He had a moment of anger towards Richie. Why did Richie have to flaunt his new girlfriend in everyone’s faces? Surely Richie must know how Eddie felt. It was so obvious. Although, Eddie was a reserved person and maybe it was only obvious to Stan because he knew Eddie was gay. And because he paid closer attention to things. Whereas Richie always had his head in the clouds. Too busy having fun to notice other people’s pain. 

 

Yep and just like that, Stan’s anger returned. Of course Richie could never know because he never fucking paid any attention. Stan began to wonder what it was that Eddie even saw in Richie. He could be a real jackass sometimes.

 


	2. Standing in your flame

 

Alone in his room, Eddie lay on his bed reading through one of his comic books, when he heard the all-too-familiar noise of someone climbing up to his window. It was a common occurrence. Eddie's mother liked to keep him locked away as much as she could, hating when he socialised outside of the house with his friends. If she were given the choice, he wouldn't have any friends at all. 

 

As long as he was stowed away in his room, she was happy and tended to leave him to it. It was pointless for the other Losers to call round for him, as Mrs Kaspbrak usually turned them away, telling them Eddie was too ill to come out and play. Total lies, they all knew. But, Eddie's mom was a control freak and unfortunately, Eddie had to bear the brunt of it. Being 13 years old, there wasn't much he could do about it. 

 

Hence, the climbing up the side of his house, into his bedroom window. All the Losers did it when they wanted to see Eddie. He always left the window open partially, just a crack, to let them know he was there, and that they were welcome. But, curses! Eddie had meant to shut the damn window that day as he didn't particularly want to see anyone. 

 

"Oh, Rapunzel!" A voice called out, "Let down your hair!" 

 

Eddie recognised Richie's voice but was in no mood for his bullshit. He rolled his eyes and stared at the window until Richie made his appearance. 

 

"Ah, there you are princess!" Richie called out as he pushed the window fully open and climbed into Eddie's room. Richie knew to slip off his shoes before walking across the bedroom, so as not to alert Mrs K. 

 

"What do you want, Richie?" 

 

Richie adjusted his glasses, looking a bit taken aback before his expression changed. "Oh shit, I must have climbed through the wrong window, sorry Eds," he smiled, "normally your mom is ready and waiting for..." 

 

"Beep Beep Richie!" 

 

Richie closed his mouth. 

 

"And don't call me Eds." Eddie went back to reading his comic book. 

 

Richie made his way over to the bed, kneeling on the floor before his friend. "Hey, what crawled up your butt? You didn't even wait around after school." 

 

Eddie refused to look up from his comic book. He didn't want Richie to see his eyes. He knew that if he looked at Richie, he might not have been able to hold back his tears. He could already feel himself on the verge. 

 

He was irritated from seeing Richie and Tiffany kissing and he couldn't shake the image from his mind. Maybe Eddie wouldn't have minded so much if Richie had even  **told**  any of them about her. If he'd even said, "Oh hey, I have a girlfriend now." Nope, he just shows up one day, hand in hand with her, acting all giggly and in love. 

 

Since when did Richie want a girlfriend anyway? Since when did they reach the age where they  _got_ girlfriends? Eddie took comfort in the fact that all of the Losers seemed to be in the same place regarding that sort of stuff. That it was way beyond their years. Nobody would ever be interested in a bunch of nerds like them, and girls were stupid and gross. Who wanted a girlfriend anyway? That's what they'd all thought. And Eddie felt safe and comfortable with that. 

 

He had been terrified of all of them getting girlfriends one by one, and with him being the only one without, he'd soon stand out like a sore thumb. Everyone would question why? Why hasn't Eddie got a girlfriend? He was terrified to the ends of the Earth that people would discover his sexuality. That was  **not**  something he was ready to share. Derry was not exactly the most accepting of places. In fact, the town was rife with homophobia. 

 

But now, Richie had started the ball rolling. Although Stan knew Eddie's predicament, Eddie felt it was only a matter of time now before Stan and Bill followed in Richie's footsteps, leaving Eddie out in the cold. 

 

"Nothing, I just wanted to be by myself." 

 

"Then why'd you leave the window open?" 

 

"I forgot." 

 

"You know... you've gotten really  _boring_  these days Eds." Richie tried to push his buttons. 

 

Eddie lowered his comic, raising his eyes to meet Richie's annoyed expression. "Are you fucking kidding me?" Eddie exclaimed. 

 

"What?" 

 

"Suddenly we're not good enough for you, all because you have a  _girlfriend_?" 

 

Richie smiled in the way that people do when they can't believe what they've just heard. More of a shocked reaction than anything. 

 

"So that's what this is about." Richie said. 

 

"What?" 

 

"You don't like Tiffany." 

 

"I never said that," 

 

"Well, it's freakin' obvious." 

 

"You don't know anything," Eddie was starting to get really upset, his heart rate increasing, his skin crawling just talking about it. He put his face back into his comic book. 

 

Richie grabbed the book out of Eddie's hands and tossed it on the floor. 

 

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?" 

 

"What are YOU doing?!" Richie raised his voice. 

 

"Keep your damn voice down. My mom's downstairs." 

 

"I don't give two shits! What has Tiffany ever done to you? She doesn't even talk to you." 

 

"Exactly!" Eddie replied. "She doesn't talk to us. She never says hi. You've NEVER even introduced us. Us. Your best friends. You just show up with her one day, and suddenly we're all supposed to be okay with that?" 

 

"The others are fine with it..." Richie said calmly. 

 

Eddie felt frozen to the spot for a moment. "...W-what?" 

 

Richie almost looked proud, a smug expression plastered on his face. "Yeah, Stan and Bill like her just fine actually. The four of us are always joking around. She's quite cool actually, but you'd know nothing about that." 

 

Eddie felt hurt and betrayed. They all hung out together? With Stan and Bill? And no-one had SAID anything? Why? 

 

"So, it's just  _me_  you didn't talk to about her?" 

 

"I TRIED to tell you I was seeing her. The others were happy for me. Do you even know how closed and repressed you are, Eds?! It's a real drag." Suddenly the cute nickname Richie had for his friend sounded disgusting coming out of that trash mouth. 

 

"Don't FUCKING call me Eds." 

 

"You know what... this is bullshit." Richie got up, stomping across the floor, not caring if he would be heard. "I'm done. I dunno what your fucking problem is, but whatever it is, fucking get over yourself." 

 

Eddie watched Richie put his shoes back on and climb out the window. He didn't want him to go. He wanted more than anything for him to stay. For it to be like old times. For them to read comic books under the bed covers in the dark, giggling whilst using a flashlight to see. To wait for Mrs K to fall asleep so they could raid the kitchen for snacks, staying up 'til 3 am, eventually falling asleep next to one another, sometimes cuddling. 

 

Maybe that's why he had fallen for Richie in the first place. Their relationship was so comfortable and natural. He couldn't imagine having one-on-one sleepovers with either of the other two. But with Richie, it just felt... normal. To just lay with each other until they fell asleep. They never bothered with airbeds or sleeping bags. It was suggested once, for Richie to sleep on the floor in his sleeping bag, and Richie had been the one to veto it, instead opting to climb into Eddie's bed and cuddle up close to the smaller boy. They'd been 8 years old at the time, so neither of them thought anything of it. 

 

In the years since, they'd had regular sleepovers, usually ending with them cuddled up as they fell asleep. It was never discussed as an issue, but Eddie knew it was one of the contributing factors as to why he fell for Richie. Surely it must have meant something if he was the only person in the world he felt comfortable doing that with? 

 

But it wasn't like old times. Richie was growing up. They all were. Maybe Eddie had to accept that. Why would he want to carry on having sleepovers with Eddie when he could be with his girlfriend? Eddie felt stupid, for thinking things could always stay the same. Why would a 13, almost 14-year-old boy want to carry on sleeping in a bed with his best friend at that age? 

 

Eddie had supposed their relationship wouldn't ever change, but he guessed that at some point, the sleepovers would become weird. That the closeness would become weird. He couldn't picture them at age 16 still doing that. Although he wanted it more than anything in the world. 

 

But Richie didn't... and he guessed that was the fucking bottom line of it all.

 


End file.
